


I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [182]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Elsie was quiet as she returned to her Sitting Room.





	I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You

Elsie was quiet as she returned to her Sitting Room. After the visit to the doctor, she wanted a few minutes alone to collect herself. She hadn’t expected to find Mrs Patmore waiting for her.   
“Mrs Patmore?”   
“What did he say? The doctor?”   
“They took a sample they’re running some tests, but it might be a few days before I hear anything else.”   
Beryl threw her arms around her.   
“Mrs Patmore!”   
“Don’t leave me.” She sobbed, holding on to Elsie for dear life. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”   
Elsie returned her embrace, her eyes filling with tears.


End file.
